The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild
The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild '''is the seventh episode of MAD Season 3, and the 59th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''The Mixed Martial Artist: A silent movie star is kicked to the curb for America's new favorite form of entertainment: mixed martial arts! Aquaman vs. Wild: When Bear Grylls goes down, Aquaman decides to fill himself in. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Had your head in a book for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Monday, 6:30 PM:' Alec Baldwin announces he is no longer bitter, then quickly yells, "I SAID ON JITTER!" #*'Sunday, 11:00 AM:' J. K. Rowling releases the cover for a first non-Harry Potter book called, "Larry Totter and the Case of the Recycled Magic." #*'Tuesday, 4:15 AM:' Tom Cruise turns 50 and is serenaded with this! #Opening Scene #'The Mixed Martial Artist' (Movie Parody of the Artist ''/ Spoof on mixed martial arts) #Animated Marginals segment #Robots Disguised as a Scientist (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Hobbittrails (Movie Parody of ''the Lord of the Rings/spoof on Zhu Zhu Pets) (Ad Parodies segment) #Sleep Texting (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Rejected Mascots (Alfred E. Neuman for President / Rejected segment) #Man at the Eye Doctor sees the F-14 (Cartoon) #King Tuttowski (Spoof on King Tut / TV Parody of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Pole Vaulting (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Two Guys Watch a Plane Running Out of Gas (Cartoon) #Yo-Yo Master Scams People (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Aquaman vs. Wild' (Spoof on Aquaman / TV Parody of Man vs. Wild) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Hobbittrails) A hobbit still tries to escape. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time the Artist gets spoofed, and The Mixed Martial Artist is the only segment not to have any talking in it. *This is the second time Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil gets showed up, and also the second time a Foreign film gets spoofed on MAD. *This is the third time Man vs. Wild gets spoofed. The first was MAD vs. Wild and the second was Snowman vs. Wild from Episode 41. *This is the ninth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:45 PM. *11th appearance of the Rejected segment, and also the first time a Rejected segment became an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. **And another thing, this is the sixth appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *This is the 20th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Yep, count 'em, 20! *Even though it was a silent film, John DiMaggio reprised his role as Jake from ''Adventure Time'' in The Mixed Martial Artist. *'The Mixed Martial Artist' is the only segment that is entirely in black and white, and it takes place in 1927. Voices *Josh Beren - Reporter, Eye Doctor, Lieutenant Alex Hopper, Hobbit, Rejected Mascots Announcer, and Uggie the Dog (Shyla Dub) *Hugh Davidson - Bear Grylls, Robot, Egyptian, and George Valentin (Shyla Dub), *Mikey Day - Kick Buttowski, Hobbit, and Scooby-Doo (Shyla Dub) *John DiMaggio - Aquaman, Al, Old Man (Shyla Dub), Yo-yo Master, and Jake (silent and Shyla Dub) *Rachel Ramras - Tortoise, Al's Wife, Female Ogre, and Pepper Miller (Shyla Dub) *Kevin Shinick - Guys, Pilot, Robot, Hobbittrails Announcer, Eye Doctor Patient, King Tuttowski Announcer, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Director, Male Ogre, and Al Zimmer (Shyla Dub) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes